


槲寄生

by shinrayokugo



Category: Black Survival (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo
Summary: 岛外相识。





	槲寄生

土澳的电影节开得像草坪音乐会一样，露天，多蚊子，晚上还有一点儿冷。走完过场以后，珍妮在嘉宾席里半眯着眼看屏幕，实在是提不起兴致，周围的演员吧，有资历的端在那儿，新人演员可能寒暄一两句又迫于珍妮的名声畏畏缩缩的。  
电影标题弹出来时，珍妮已经给经纪人发完短信，弯着腰离开会场了。  
她是第一次来悉尼，导演挺好的，虽然还没杀青帮珍妮争取到角色的前男友就劈腿了，但最后还是不嫌弃珍妮并不出色的表演，还邀请她过来故乡的电影节给点映暖场。多少有点可怜的意思。  
躲过人群的珍妮打了辆出租车，想想还是请求到酒店附近的酒吧。她大可以回酒店叫几瓶红的，但经纪人会很烦，责备感情被践踏不该是不向前的借口，然而每个人的价值观都是存在差异的，珍妮至少是为爱而生的，容易沦陷却难以摆脱，总需要一段罢工借酒消愁的过渡。  
酒吧的客流量不大，珍妮挑了一张小圆桌，点了两大瓶酒，脱下厚厚的皮草就开始咕噜咕噜地饮酒，一边还在删除经纪人的短信。这个世界上可能只有经纪人会因为她微小的经济价值不厌其烦地关心她了，所以她还是想一个人流眼泪。既不去跳舞也不去搭讪，珍妮就捧着个不知道顶什么用的手机，任由酒精淌过自己的伤心。  
她已经二十三岁了，出道五年，换过六七个男人，年轻的年长的，帅气的富裕的，西半球的东半球的，无一例外都是男方表白，等到珍妮把他们关进心房了，连婚礼都想好了，又露出一副抱歉的嘴脸。是她不够标致吗？珍妮可是靠脸吃饭的。是她不够丰满？她该垫的该抹的都有在坚持。是她不够用心？她哪一次谈恋爱不是不计付出。  
酒吧的舞台来了乐队，似乎演出就要开始了，于是店里稀稀疏疏的也来了更多的客人，自然有人看到黑暗中时而抵着酒瓶发呆时而豪饮的珍妮，一眼的迷蒙，皮娇肉嫩，像一朵有待采撷的玫瑰。  
两个莫西干头先坐在了珍妮的对面，嘻嘻哈哈地逗对方喝酒，言语之间还左一个美女右一个美女，口音还重。摇滚乐队的前奏已经开始了，珍妮决定再喝一瓶。她向服务生招手，腿上的小皮包也不知怎的滚了下地，她费劲地去捞，又昏昏沉沉地抬起头去让服务生拿酒，雪白的胸脯因为弯下腰的动作更加诱人，对面两个男的眼都瞪直了。珍妮有些醉了，焚心以火，无意识地枕在自己腿上，像在弹琴一样触摸着地板。  
天鹅绒的裙子很舒服，珍妮几乎都忘了自己在找什么，却忽然被往后拉起来，她睁开眼睛，酒吧蓝调的灯光照到了第四个人，他给珍妮披好皮草，又把皮包塞回了她的臂弯里，最后提醒她自重。  
自重什么？珍妮皱着眉，男子迅速地给她别好胸扣，浇灭了不少渴望。  
珍妮觉得很闷，嗤笑道：“你怎么知道我不是故意让别人看的啊？”她两只手攀上陌生人的肩，酒气混到了两人之间，这下看清楚了，男子眉清目秀，为了沟通一边的耳机垂下来，珍妮抓着那只耳机绕了几圈，那人冷冷地看着。  
“来酒吧的你也不是什么正人君子呀。”珍妮发狠窜起，抓住男人的头发，轻轻含住了他的嘴唇。  
她以为会再久一些，男子还把她一把抱起了，嘴却是咬到的同时就分开了，他把珍妮的钱包给服务生自己拿钱和小费，往舞池那边拉住一个人喊：“跟丹尼尔说我先走了，祝他演出顺利。”  
被拉住的人看了一眼沉在怀里的珍妮，点点头：“你这还挺引人注目的，里昂。”

“到这个酒店去。”上出租车之后里昂就把珍妮包里的房间卡片递给司机，珍妮还在傻笑，靠在里昂的肩膀上逗他：“里昂，你叫里昂，为什么不敢亲我，我不好看吗？”或许以前都过于认真了，醉了的珍妮恍然大悟地指着里昂说：“啊，你是外面放不开待会就治死我？”  
只是被玩乐队的朋友邀请过去看表演的里昂很头疼，他只是觉得放任她不管会出事，会像他这样秉公办事的男人可能不多。这个女的酒品很不好，让他浑身不舒服。但她又忽然啜泣起来，求里昂给她一个吻。可能假装没听到真的太残酷了，又或者酒精已经征服了她，她安分睡着了。  
窗外下起了雨，里昂小心翼翼地背着她，敲敲房门，没人理会，就用房卡开了门。  
珍妮碰到床就舒服地转了个身，仰着头趴着睡。枕头沾上了口红和眼影的颜色，里昂在门口望了望，没人注意到动静，他想这样是不是不太好，终于在珍妮的口袋里摸到了手机。  
珍妮·辛克莱，他也摸到了放在一起的铭牌。

第二天，珍妮因为趴了一个晚上胸口和脖颈都很疼，她发现自己竟然衣服完好，房间里也没有第二个人，便有惊无险地往浴室挪去。  
经纪人没多久就到了，欲言又止地看着正在吹头发的珍妮，直接把手机给珍妮看。  
新生代运动员里昂·阿斯金激吻英国十八线女星，疑似新恋情曝光。  
通过照片珍妮想起了昨晚那个榆木脑袋，她喝醉属于控制不了自己胡言乱语但能清楚听到别人在说什么的类型。阿斯金离开前好像在她脸颊上吻了一下，那是同情还是珍惜？  
托媒体的福接下来几天的行程采访多了起来，珍妮无可奉告了很多名记者，沉默地在心里回复着问题。  
里昂作为恋人怎么样？应该不错，但这么冷漠说不定是个基佬。腐国女子冷静分析。  
两个人是怎么认识的？说起来你可能不信，他可能压根不知道我是谁，以为就是个碰瓷的歪瓜裂枣。  
会因为异国恋而坚持不下去吗？这我怎么知道，但如果是我肯定会经常过来陪他啊。  
会影响里昂的状态吗？这取决于男人有多克制自己。  
前男友劈腿是因为你劈腿吗？滚。  
会息影结婚吗？不会，除非里昂比拍电影有趣。  
珍妮短时间内不想喝酒了，说了一次又一次“请多多关注电影”，被问得仿佛自己真的和里昂亲过了睡过了爱深了。  
不能否认，经纪人和导演商量过了都觉得要抓住这个机会，对不起，根本就不认识我的里昂，珍妮在心里道歉了，希望昨晚那个吻已经付够了，高傲的女星琢磨着。

离开悉尼的前一晚，珍妮躺在床上和家里人视频，门铃忽然响了。猫眼里装着一个男人，珍妮打开门才后知后觉，这是里昂。  
“嗨。”她实在不知道说什么了，里昂手里捧着一束花：“走错了？”  
“没有，”里昂把花放到珍妮怀里。我看你哭得很伤心，里昂说：“我看过你的电影。”虽然是昨天挑最高分的一部看了。演得不好，但是：“很努力。”其实要强的你某种程度上吸引了懦弱的自己：“可以亲你了吗？”  
珍妮的眼睛是最漂亮的，是那种忧伤柔软的漂亮，和她对爱情的强烈偏执截然不同。几乎每回都是这么开始的，以这样的心情，但这次有一点是不同的。  
她抱住抱着花的里昂，仰头去亲他的下巴。  
脖子还是有点疼。  
——他会为她擦眼泪。

END


End file.
